candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostly Graves (CCJS)
- | Champion title = Strawberry Spectrum | New things = | Released = October 30th, 2015 | Difficulty = Undetermined | Previous = | Next = }} Ghostly Graves is the 32nd episode of Candy Crush Jelly Saga and the second episode in World 6. This episode was released on October 30th, 2015. The champion title is Strawberry Spectrum. New things *Conveyor belt and conveyor teleporters (Level 456) *Mystery Candy Cannon (Level 463) (unofficial appearance) *Conveyor belt with corners and conveyor belt without conveyor teleporters (Level 464) Levels This episode contains levels 456-470. Gallery Level 456 (CCJS).png|Level 456 - Level 457 (CCJS).png|Level 457 - Level 458 (CCJS).png|Level 458 - Level 459 (CCJS).png|Level 459 - Level 460 (CCJS).png|Level 460 - Level 461 (CCJS).png|Level 461 - Level 462 (CCJS).png|Level 462 - Level 463 (CCJS).png|Level 463 - Level 464 (CCJS).png|Level 464 - Level 465 (CCJS).png|Level 465 - Level 466 (CCJS).png|Level 466 - Level 467 (CCJS).png|Level 467 - Level 468 (CCJS).png|Level 468 - Level 469 (CCJS).png|Level 469 - Level 470 (CCJS).png|Level 470 - Redesigned levels 82 levels were redesigned. *Level 50 *Level 51 *Level 52 *Level 53 *Level 54 *Level 55 *Level 60 *Level 61 *Level 63 *Level 64 *Level 65 *Level 67 *Level 73 *Level 76 *Level 100 *Level 106 *Level 107 *Level 110 *Level 114 *Level 115 *Level 117 *Level 125 *Level 133 *Level 139 *Level 140 *Level 145 *Level 156 *Level 158 *Level 159 *Level 172 *Level 179 *Level 182 *Level 183 *Level 184 *Level 185 *Level 188 *Level 189 *Level 190 *Level 192 *Level 193 *Level 195 *Level 196 *Level 198 *Level 199 *Level 200 *Level 202 *Level 210 *Level 213 *Level 216 *Level 217 *Level 219 *Level 223 *Level 226 *Level 227 *Level 232 *Level 233 *Level 244 *Level 246 *Level 250 *Level 251 *Level 253 *Level 254 *Level 255 *Level 256 *Level 259 *Level 260 *Level 265 *Level 266 *Level 270 *Level 271 *Level 272 *Level 278 *Level 299 *Level 307 *Level 315 *Level 316 *Level 317 *Level 319 *Level 335 *Level 358 *Level 363 *Level 365 Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode continues the trend of having levels that are shaped faces. *This episode breaks the trend of having no moves levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having no sugar candy levels. *This episode breaks the trend of the release of the Reality episodes only on the thursdays (which start with Honey Hut). *This is the first holiday episode. *This is the first Halloween episode. *This is the first episode to have all eight level types. *This is the update with major changes so far. **New gameplay in Sugar Candy levels and Cream levels. **Champion titles of Custard Castle and Bubblegum Barn were renamed. **All 2-colours levels have been redesigned. **All 7-colours levels have been redesigned. **All non-jelly levels and non-cream levels with jelly fishes have been redesigned. **All non-ingredients levels with coconut wheels have been redesigned. **All levels with licorice swirls in marmalade have been redesigned. **All chocolate levels of Milky Meadow have been redesigned. **Level 50, Level 73, Level 76, Level 110, Level 114, Level 117, Level 125, Level 156, Level 270, Level 307 and Level 315 have been redesigned. *From this episode, sugar candy levels become more common. *It was assumed that this episode should have been released on October 29th, 2015. Category:CCJS Episodes